dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Itachi vs Hakumen
Itachi (Nominated by TheSoulOfMeleMele) vs Hakumen (Nominated by Densetsu1999) Description The Leader of the Six Heroes takes on a member of the Akatsuki. Will Hakumen avenge Luigi's death? Fight Den, Blake, Josh, Memer, Time, Roy, and EP are training in the Discord Coliseum. Until the next fight was announced. Announcer: Alright the next matchup will feature Den and Soul!! combatants please enter the arena. Josh: Good Luck We will be cheering for you! Den: Thanks. (Enters the arena) Soul: Well Well, if it isn't Den. Soul who is dressed up as Itachi, comes out from his side of the arena into the ring. Den: Soul! Why are you here! Soul: isn't it obvious? I came for get my revenge on you for using me as a sport object in sports. Den: That was not me! That was Char! Soul: Well then... Prove it. Den shows videos of Char using Soul as bowling ball in bowling. then the next is Char using his boxing gloves to punch Soul is who was turned into a punching bag by Blake's awesome sorcery. Then the next one was Char using Soul as a basketball and starts shooting hoops. then the next one was Char wrestling Soul in the wresling arena. Then the last one was Char putting Soul in a catapult and launching him out of the Discord server. Soul: Oh...! Sorry about the blaming. Den: oh it's fine. Soul: We are going to fight right? Den: Yep we are... But first let me do something. Soul: What is it? Den: This. ACTIVATE TRANSFORMATION!!!!! (cues The Beast Within: Brandon Yates A burst of light appeared inside of Den as he activates his Susanoo brand. He then Transforms into Hakumen. Memer: Woah!!!! How did he do that!!!!! Josh: I don't know but that was Awesome! (Cues Susanooh Hakumen theme Blablue) Hakumen: (Points his sword at Soul) Come! Soul. This will be your end! Soul: (Goes into fighting position) The Wheel of fate is turning. Rebel 1. ACTION!!! Soul: Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!!!!! Soul shoots a fire ball at Hakumen but dodges it with ease. Soul: Take this! Shadow Clone Smash!!! Soul creates a clone behind hakumen which explodes behind him. Hakumen: Cheap trick Soul! Soul: What..? I felt like it. an assist trophy appeared. Soul grabs it and uses it. Roy comes out of the trophy. Roy: Why am I here? Soul: Dude, I summoned you. So I want you to attack that White-claded loser Roy: Hmm.... No. Roy attacks his summoner with Great Aether which massively hurts Soul. Soul: What the hell man! Roy: I felt like it. (Disappears) Soul: You know what... Screw This! Soul summons his susanoo. Soul: DIE!!!! Totsuka Blade! Hakumen: Here it comes. The susanoo strikes hakumen. Hakumen: Empty Sky Form Forbidden Art...! As soon as the susanoo strikes Hakumen, it was countered by Hakumen's astral heat. Hakumen: PERISH EVIL!!! (swung his sword which several strikes were shown, instantly killing Soul. ASTRAL FINISH!!!!!! Hakumen: You are a worthy opponent But not enough to beat me. (Reverts back into Den) Den: Wow! that was a rough one! This Mathup's winner is... Hakumen!!! Next time on Den's DBX... ???: CHAOS... CONTROL!!!! ???: The Time is now! Category:Ninja vs Samurai Themed DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs